


Protect me

by OhDearLoki



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Harassment, Police Woman - Freeform, hysteric fans, tom needs protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDearLoki/pseuds/OhDearLoki
Summary: Tom is being harrased by a strange fan, he needs your help because he fear for his security.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Part 1

“Lieutenant Y/L/N. I have some work for you.” 

You looked up from your computer screen and looked at the file someone just threw on your desk. Surprised by your boss’s tone, you gave him a curious look before opening the file and going through the first few lines. 

“It’s an important assignment, the whole press is going to take over the case. There’s no room for mistakes.” He explained, sitting on the edge of your desk with his arms folded. 

You’ve been a police lieutenant for a few years now, so you weren’t afraid of high-profile cases. You had learned to avoid questions from the press and not to let them destabilize you. But when you saw the name on your mission order, you were hesitant. 

“With all due respect, chief, I’m not a celebrity babysitter. There are bodyguards for that…” 

“This is not babysitting, Y/N. This is serious business. Mr Hiddleston has received some worrying threats.”

“These people have a lot of fans, it’s probably a disturbed teenager or a boyfriend who is too jealous. Nothing to worry about in my opinion.” 

It’s not that you didn’t like celebrities, you too were a fan of a few, but you had already encounter a certain number of them and each time you had been disappointed by their starry-eyed whim. So it didn’t surprise you that at the slightest scary letter, they call the cavalry to reassure them. However, your boss’s displeased look made you reconsider this thought. 

“It’s more than that this time. And it is our duty to investigate and stop this disturbance so that Mr. Hiddleston can resume his normal life.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Without waiting, you took your gun and your badge from your drawer and set off for Tom Hiddleston’s house. You expected to find some sort of mansion or villa hidden in the London countryside but when you arrived, apart from a few police cars, nothing was out of the ordinary. His house was the most normal thing there was. No disproportionate size or extravagant shape. You made your way among the policemen who were checking the exits and the garden to see if there had been a break-in, and entered. The entrance was plunged into the afternoon light, the sun low in the sky causing orange and golden plays of light against the walls. And at the bottom of the stairs stood a worried man. 

You recognised him immediately. Tom Hiddleston. He was even more handsome in person than on television and taller than you imagined. You loved this actor, but your professionalism forced you to calm the rhythm of your fan’s heart and to approach him with a serious face. 

“Mr. Hiddleston?” You asked, trying to get his attention. 

You could see he was worried. He had his arms folded, nervously biting the tip of his thumbnail, his eyes staring at the police officers who were violating his privacy by searching every room in the house. At the sound of his voice, he raised his blue/green eyes in your direction, seemingly coming out of his contemplation. He then straightened up and tried to compose himself again, holding out a warm hand to greet you. 

“I am the lieutenant Y/N Y/N/L. I am taking care of your case.” 

“Nice to meet you, thank you for coming on such short notice.” 

You nodded your head with a slight smile, trying to calm his worries. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” 

He frowned. 

“I already told everything when I called.” 

“I know, but I need to hear your side of the story.” 

“Well, as I said before, I was at home when I heard noises in the garden. I went out to look but I couldn’t find anything. So I went back inside and that’s when I saw the letter on the floor of the entrance.” 

Nodding, you went into the room next to the corridor, the kitchen, and took the bag containing the letter from the table. 

“ “ _ **You betrayed me, I loved you and you don’t see me, my heart is bleeding and it’s your fault. You will have to pay the price for your infidelity**_ ” Hum… You often receive letters like this?” 

Tom rubbed his forehead, as if ashamed and embarrassed. 

“I get a lot of letters and some of them are a bit intense.” 

“Intense?” 

“Girls who think I’m going to marry them, most of the time. But never anything bad.” 

“So what makes you think this one is different?” 

“All the letters from my fans arrive at a sorting company on the other side of London. My agent brings them to me. It keeps my address secret. Otherwise I’ll be harassed by fans all day long.” He sighs and laughs uncomfortably. “But this one came straight to my house. Someone dropped it off while I was walking around my garden.” 

“Well, we’ll analyse the letter. Hopefully we will be some prints. My men are searching the house for any signs of forced entry or clues that might lead us to your mysterious stalker. You, on the other hand, have any idea who might have done this?” 

“Are you kidding me?” he asked. “I have a lot of fans and I don’t know a single one of them. I have no idea who could have sent me this letter.” 

“You haven’t noticed anything strange lately? Someone behaving strangely, someone who tried to contact you on the internet?” 

The actor shooked his head, defeated. It was impossible for him to know who had done this and you knew it all too well. The problem with celebrities is that they are famous and therefore the whole of their fans are often potential suspects. You watched him with his arms folded over his chest, his eyes tired. He seemed lost, overwhelmed by events and you felt a wave of empathy for him. 

Unlike other celebrities you’ve dealt with, Tom was polite, calm and respectful. He hadn’t lost his temper and demanded that you give him answers. Nor had he made any threats if the police couldn’t settle the matter. He just seemed worried. 

“Don’t worry. I’m sure it’s not a bad thing. Everything is going to be all right.” 

Without even realising it, you put a hand on his biceps, a gesture that was meant to be reassuring but which left you very perplexed. You had never been so touchy with the victims. 

“Lieutenant!” Shouted a policeman. “We’ve found something.” 

“Stay there.” You ordered him nicely before you joined your team. 

You quickly went upstairs and looked for the officer who had called you. You found him and others in Tom’s bedroom, all huddled around the bed. 

“What’s going on here?” 

At the sound of your voice, the policemen jumped and moved away from the bed to let you see for yourself. Almost immediately you felt your stomach turn over. In the middle of the bed was a heart in a pool of blood. 

“Oh my goodness.” You whispered, putting a hand in front of your mouth to hold your bile. 

“And that’s not all.” Added the policeman, waving behind you. 

You turned around and saw yourself on the mirror, written in blood “ ** _My heart is bleeding_** ”. 

“What the… Oh my God!” 

You turned your head sharply towards the door and saw Tom, livid, shocked by the show in front of him. Immediately you walked towards him and gently forced him out of the room. You accompanied him to the ground floor. The actor sat down on the stairs and you imitated him a few seconds later. 

“Are you going to be all right?” You asked, putting one hand on his back, trying to soothe his discomfort. 

“Was it… was it a human heart?”

“I don’t think so. But we’ll know more after analysis.” 

He took a deep breath and blew slowly, trying to regain his calm. 

“I’m sorry, I was wrong.” 

“About what?”

“This person is not as harmless as I thought. Mr Hiddleston, we are dealing with an unstable person and you are no longer safe.” 

“So, please protect me.”


	2. Chapter 2

The following week was a difficult one for Tom. He couldn't get out of his house, dozens of policemen were watching his house all the time. He felt trapped and feared another manifestation of the mysterious person who wanted to harm him. He was getting tired every day, but he couldn't sleep, the image of a bloody heart on his bed still haunted him. 

During that week you came to see him every day, to make a point of the situation, but above all to check up on him. You could only imagine the stress he felt. You rang his doorbell again that day and Tom came to greet you with a tight smile on his face. You noticed his tired look and the dark circles under his eyes. He invited you in and went straight into the kitchen to make you some tea. Within a week you had time to get to know each other, to the point where he knew your favourite tea and some of your habits. 

“Do you have any news?” he asked as he handed you your cup. 

“No, unfortunately. The letter gave nothing. The heart is bovine, the suspect could easily have obtained one in a slaughterhouse, but we went around all the slaughterhouses in the city, nobody noticed anything suspicious. Our experts have combed through all your fan letters and all the people who follow you on social networks...” 

Tom sighed, disappointed but nevertheless offered you a smile. 

“It must be a huge charge of work.” 

“We do everything we can to ensure your safety. We'll find this lunatic”

“Thank you, Lieutenant Y/L/N.” 

“Call me Y/N.” You smile at him. 

It was rare for you to ask someone you worked for to call you by your first name, but Tom was special. 

Another week went by and nothing strange happened. While you were working on a report, your supervisor asked to see you in his office. 

“You asked to see me, sir?” 

“Yes, Lieutenant. I would like to talk to you about the Tom Hiddleston case. My men have been watching his house for two week and nothing has happened. So I'm going to remove the surveillance and close the case.”

“What? But, sir, we still haven't found the person who did this!” 

“I know, Lieutenant, but for me it was just an isolated incident. I can't continue to put my men on a waste of time. The investigation must stop.” 

Out of your mind, you tried to contain yourself so you won’t explode with rage in front of your superior. You nodded obediently and went back to work. But you couldn't stop worrying about Tom. A few minutes later, he called you to ask you why the men outside his house were leaving. 

Despite the fact that the investigation was considered closed, you went to the actor's house every day to check up on him and make sure he was okay. But a month went by, no further incidents occurred and your visits lost their professional character. After a month and a half of daily appointments, Tom invited you to dinner, and a few weeks later he confessed his feelings for you. 

Perfectly happy with your new boyfriend, you almost forgot how you met... 

One day, as you were leaving work, you went straight to Tom's house. You were practically living at his house since you spent most of your free time there. As you parked your car in the yard in front of the house, you noticed the door was open. You frowned because it wasn't Tom's habit. When you entered, calling his name to signal your presence, you saw a letter on the floor. You know you shouldn't have read it, but it seemed very familiar and you had a bad feeling about it. With your fingertips you tore the envelope and read it quickly. As your eyes scanned the handwritten words, you felt your heart racing painfully in your chest and fear slowly creeping into you. 

" ** _I have given you everything. I have given you all my love. And even when I was there, you ignored me. And now you love another? Have you no pity? If I can't have you, then no one else will. You are mine._** ”

Panicking, you rushed into the house in search of Tom who hadn't shown up yet. 

“Tom?” You called out as you looked in the kitchen. 

When you didn't see him, you rushed into the living room, but still nothing.

“Tom?!” You called louder and louder, more and more worried. 

You went upstairs and checked his room. You were almost afraid to open the door and see blood covering the bed again, but this time it would have been Tom's. You were almost scared. To your relief there was nothing, but Tom was still missing. 

“Tom!” You shouted, your heart pounding in your ears. 

Finally you heard his voice and seconds later he came out of the bathroom, his shirt and hair still wet from the shower he had just taken. 

“Y/N, what's up?” he asked as he came out of the bathroom, seeing your panicked state. 

At first relieved, you ran into his arms and sighed. Tom took you in his arms, trying to comfort you, but he was very confused. 

“What's going on?” 

“We have to get out of here. Grab a few things and we're going to my place.” You ordered him in a hurry. 

“What? But why?” 

“You received another letter.” You told him, showing him the envelope you were still holding in your hands. 

His face hardened and he nodded his head, going to his room to prepare a bag with the bare necessities. Quickly going down the stairs, you took your phone out of your pocket to call your colleagues to reopen the investigation and put a protection back on. But this way you don't see the butt of the gun coming down on you. When you were hit on the temple, you dropped your phone and fell heavily to the ground. It took a while for your sight to clear the hazy veil dancing in front of your eyes, but after a few seconds you saw a young woman standing in front of you with a gun pointed at your forehead. 

Your first reflex was to discreetly look for your weapon, but the young woman quickly stopped you. 

“Don't even think about it, if you move, you can say goodbye to the living world.” she murmured. 

“You are completely crazy.” You exclaimed. 

“Crazy in love, and you've stolen the love of my life from me!” 

“Y/N?” Tom said as he came down the stairs. 

“Tom! Run!” You cried out, but it was too late. 

Tom came down the stairs and saw the young woman who was threatening you with a gun. He couldn't run away and didn't want to. He couldn't leave you like that. He raised his hands in panic, not knowing what to do to end this nightmare. 

“Tom! You ignored me for... for... for that girl!” the young woman exclaimed. 

“Wait, calm down...” Tom tried to answer. 

“No! I suffered! I opened my heart to you! I gave you everything! And you never considerated me!” She got angry. “How can you love someone like her when I'm the most devoted of your fans?!” 

Tom was speechless, not knowing how to react. The woman he loved was on the ground, wounded, and threatened by a gun held by a young woman completely out of reality. 

“Listen to me, put the gun down before you do something you'll regret.” You tried to say again, trying to keep your cool, but completely terrified. 

“Shut your mouth!” she shouted, her gun shaking in all directions in front of your face. 

Tears came to your eyes. She was completely crazy, in a delirium that only she could understand. And you knew from experience that you couldn't resonate with these people. You knew you were going to die. 

“You'll never get Tom, he's mine!” she exclaimed. 

Tom panicked, he could see that she was ready to shoot, so in a last resort, he tried something unexpected. 

“You're right!” he exclaimed, bringing the young woman's attention back to him. “You are absolutely right. I am yours.” 

You turned your head towards Tom, wondering what he was playing at, but remained silent. 

“I didn't realize it before and I'm so sorry for all the harm I've done to you. But I understand now. I can see that you are the most devoted of my fans, there are no else like you.” he continued, slowly approaching the young woman who seemed to be losing some of her homicidal rage. 

“Only I understand you! She can never love you as I do!” she exclaimed, tears in her eyes. “She stole you from me, she must pay.”

“Yes, you're right, but not like that.” Tom retorted quickly, trying to stop her from shooting with his words. “Killing her will never solve the problem. If you kill her, you'll go to jail and we’ll never be together. I don't want that. I want to live with you.” 

“You do?” 

“Yes. I can see it now, we are made for each other.” 

As Tom approached the young woman, luring her with his sweet words, she relaxed and unconsciously lowered her gun. You watched, your heart pounding in your chest as Tom managed to calm her down and then you saw an opportunity. As quickly as you could, you kicked the young woman's gun.

Surprised, she dropped it. Tom quickly moved away as the young woman tried to catch her gun. But faster than her, you stood up and drew your gun, holding her at gunpoint. 

“Don't move!” 

The young woman froze on the spot, raising her hands in the air, defeated and enraged. 

“Tom?” You called, even though you didn't dare take your eyes off the young woman. 

“I’m fine.” he murmured as he approached you, relieved that you were fine too.

Sirens rang in the distance and you saw the light of the police flashing on the walls of the corridor. Relieved, you thanked God that your colleagues were smart enough to call for help when they couldn't reach you. As soon as the young woman was handcuffed and taken away by your colleagues, you felt the adrenaline leave you and your legs tremble violently. Tom immediately took you in his arms and hugged you tightly. 

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” You whispered in his shoulder, crying, taking away the fear you had contained. “You saved my life.” 

“I was so scared.” He whispered, burying his face in your hair.” I thought I was going to lose you.” 

“It's over now. We're going to have a normal life.” 

Tom nodded but didn't let go. He needed to feel you close to him. It was the most traumatic ordeal of his life, but in bad times, Tom always managed to see the positive. Because despite the fear, he had found love.


End file.
